


Light's Sorrow

by Ryjora



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), QMAU - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryjora/pseuds/Ryjora





	Light's Sorrow

“Come on, Fern! It’s time to get up!” Corus called out to his clutchmate, who was  _ still _ in bed halfway through the day. Corus went over to the curtains and closed them to dim the room, before walking over to Fern’s bed and opening his private bed curtain. Sparkle, in response to the sudden darkness in the room, let out a very faint and soothing pink glow. “Sigrun is gonna be mad if she finds out you’re still in bed and you know it!”

Fern looked up suddenly from a paper he was drawing with crayons on, with Obsidian relaxing next to him. Just a quick glance was all Corus needed to realize that Fern was drawing shades. Corus let out a withdrawn sigh and turned his back, beginning to walk away. 

“Now we’re gonna be late for magic club!” Corus said agitated, grabbing a small SOUL vial and lifeblood pack. Fern scrambled out of bed and followed Corus out of their room. Fern gently tugged on Corus’s arm as he approached the door. Corus looked back to see that Fern was somewhat obviously sad and trying to apologize. Corus turned his back again and sighed softly.

“It’s fine, Fern, but we gotta go! Adan might be mad.” Corus said before opening the front door and walking out into the public areas of The Gardens. Corus pulled his magic necklace out of his void pocket and put it around his neck. Sparkle bonked the front door open, which hadn’t been properly shut, and followed Corus and Fern out. After a few moments, Mote somewhat angrily got up from sewing to shut the door behind them.

Corus, Fern, and Sparkle walked to the area of The Gardens where magic club was always held, a small courtyard surrounded by berry bushes which was heavily modelled after the area where the vessels did their training and sparring for school. In the corner of his eye, he saw Fabio in his magic club fortune telling booth, which was much more cobbled together than his regular shop. It seemed that today he was offering an incredible 50% discount, so now his fortunes only cost 50 geo. Corus thought that was the  _ regular _ price, but he must have just misremembered it.

Currently there was a sparring match between Protass and Conji, who was hiding behind a large stone golem. Conji always hid behind his animations, but this one was particularly impressive, nearly four times his size! Before Corus could get a good look at the match, he went over to Adan and Thistle, who were both standing off to the side and talking.

“Sorry we’re late.” Corus said apologetically, before turning to Fern. “Fern was still in bed so I went back to the house to get him.” Fern bowed to apologize anxiously.

“Better late than never, little ones!” Thistle said before letting out a soft laugh.

“Were you guys interested in sparring today?” Adan asked excitedly. “Quest signed up to spar after Conji and Protass finished, but he has no opponent.”

“I will never turn down a challenge to vanquish evil!” Corus said heroically, “I will fight the void magic fiend.” Thistle softly bonked Corus on the top of the head with his staff.

“Ho ho,  _ ALL _ magic is good magic, little one!” Thistle said before firmly tapping his staff on the ground, causing flowers to spring out through the cracks in the pavement. “Why don’t you go sit in the stands with Fern and watch the match? It’s a good one!” Corus sat down in the front row to make sure he got a good, clean view of the action. Sparkle ran up to him, wagging his tail before jumping up on Corus’s lap, curling up, and resting on it. Corus rubbed Sparkle’s head while watching the fierce match play out.

The giant stone animation stumbled around coarsely, lacking direction and mind that were essential to beating an opponent like Protass. She carefully and effectively predicted the monster’s wide swings, vaulting over the massive stone arms, and letting it drain the spell’s energy. 

Protass gently placed her hand on the ground before quickly shoving it towards Conji’s fearsome summon, causing a thin sheet of ice to coat the battleground. Upon taking a step, the towering animation stumbled and fell backwards, causing the rocks that composed it to fall into pieces. A few smaller rocks began to reassemble themselves, but without more SOUL, Conji couldn’t provide the extra energy reanimating it required.

The rocks, after a few moments, lifelessly fell to the ground. Conji walked up to Protass and shook hands with her before walking back to the stands to get a hug from Adan and Dezmond, who had been cheering him on.

Thistle raised his staff and caused nearby vines to grab and pull away the debris that Conji’s summon had left, clearing the field. After, a thick wall of bushes cut the arena in half horizontally.

“Next up, we have Quest versus Corus!” Adan said happily before joining Conji in the stands themselves. Quest hopped down from the top of the stands and went to his side of the field, trailed shortly after by Silk, who liked to sit closer to the action after Quest got burned fighting Split once. Corus somewhat guiltily set Sparkle aside and told him to stay before heading over.

“May I use my nail?” Quest asked Corus curiously.

“I can triumph over your dark magic with  _ any _ handicap. You may use it as you wish.” Corus retorted.

“On the count of three, you may begin.” Thistle said. “One...two...Three!” Thistle slammed his staff into the ground, causing the bush wall to fall. Quest immediately rushed forwards towards Corus, zig-zagging to make himself as difficult to hit as possible. In response, Corus sprouted his large light-wings to soar outside of Quest’s reach.

“Repent, sinner!” Corus called out before sending down a wide array of light beams, which Quest seemed to predict and dodge seamlessly.

“AH!” Silk cried out, having been hit by one of the stray beams. Quest seemed shocked and turned around, and Silk was on her side with a singe on her mask. Quest dropped his nail and ran over to her to support her.

“Are you okay?” Quest asked, concerned, carefully examining the burn.

“I-I think so…” Silk said anxiously. Corus landed and began to approach

“I’m so sorry--” Corus began.

“Can someone take her to the infirmary?!” Quest called out. Protass rushed over to pick her up. Quest turned around to Corus.

“You stand accused of hurting a civilian vessel, you will be held here until her royal highness weighs in on the matter.” Quest said aggressively.

“I-” Corus tried to get his sentiments out, before Quest raised his arm. Corus’s shadow grew violently black before void arms sprung out around him, and before he knew it, he was encased in suffocating darkness. Corus could no longer tell what was happening, just that he was encased in this void prison. He stumbled backwards, before doubling down and sobbing on the floor in fear.


End file.
